


Desires

by lpmc94



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little thing between Cullen and the Male Qunari Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

   “Everybody out,” Cullen ordered, sweeping into the throne room, face furious.       

   The people present turned to Lugh, who nodded his assent. The great chamber doors closed with a boom. The Qunari mage flicked a finger and silencing ward graced the doors with a subtle violet glow.

    “Cullen, you need to calm down right now,”    

    “Calm down? You very well could have just damned this organization to its doom.”    

    You think siding with the mages is doom?” Lugh asked, somewhat confused.

    By this point, Cullen had come to stand inches away from the seated Qunari, almost eye to eye with the massive man.

    “My point is that you have taken a rather cavalier attitude with this whole war. Never thinking it through, always doing it half-assed,” he said heatedly.

    At this, Lugh finally asserted himself. He stood up from his throne, and now his  
pale eyes began to blaze with cerulean light.

    “You step too far, General,” Lugh whispered through gritted teeth.

    Lips crashed into Lugh’s suddenly, throwing him off guard. Lips, soft and yet so passionate claimed his in a tempest of warmth. Perhaps a tad inexperienced, but damn Cullen was a good kisser when he was pissed. His hands rose hesitantly to cradle Lugh’s head, fingers gingerly grasping the mage’s short white hair. The mage too let his hands come up and gently frame the human’s blond locks. For a short while, they tasted of one another, letting the other explore.

    Pulling away, the large mage rumbled, “Not that that wasn’t pleasant, but I am rather surprised. I had thought you were immune to my…charms.”

    For a short second, Cullen seemed to withdraw, inexperience briefly showing. But then he came back, with a shift in the eyes that tried to portray surety and assertiveness.

    “I’ve wanted to do that for quite some time,” he whispered.

    “Well then, my general, I shan’t keep you waiting any longer.”

    Once again they came together in a storm of lips and tongues, both trying to reach satisfaction. Both lost their shirts and soon, Lugh brought his general to his knees. Cullen sank to the ground, kneepads numbing the feel of hard stone. The templar looked up to witness the majesty of his horned leader, massive and strong. Cullen reached to undo the laces of Lugh’s pants, and quickly unleashed was a large weapon of flesh. And so the human began paying homage to that sacred meat, tasting of Lugh’s very essence. He too tongued the large orbs framing the cock, laving them as well.

    Looking down on Cullen, Lugh was lost in a fit of ecstasy. Seeing his formidable general willfully submitting to this brought no end of arousal to the mage. And it was with that the Qunari graced his general with his seed in a roar of satisfaction. As Lugh lost control, so too did his magic unfortunately. The ward flickered before ceasing as the mage roared his pleasure. It was perfect timing for Sera to barge in, looking harried and already stringing her bow.

    “Lu, my spies have to just——Andraste’s tits!” she exclaimed, before sprinting out of the room, making retching noises.

    Other heads also peered into the room briefly before embarrassingly ducking back out. With an annoyed sigh, Lugh threw a hand out, slamming the doors shut with magic. The mage turned to see Cullen scrambling to put his clothes on. Turning to the Templar, he put a hand on the man’s shoulder, sadly noting the flinch.

    “Never be embarrassed for what happened here,” Lugh claimed, eyes blazing in their sincerity.

    Cullen’s own amber eyes gleamed in response to the fire of Lugh’s orbs. He reached out a hand to cradle Lugh’s bearded visage. The mage nuzzled the human’s hand, but his eyes never left Cullen’s own.

    “So what are we now?” the human asked, tone frank.

    “We are whatever you’d like us to be, my dear. I will be completely honest with you, Cullen. I fuck. It’s what I do. I’m perfectly happy to fuck any man that fancies me. But what I would also like is to have someone to come back here to. I would like to have someone I can hold at night, someone to wake up beside in the mornings. And before we go further, I want to make it absolutely clear: whatever happens between us, for good or ill, will not affect our professional relationship. I promise you that. Is that agreeable to you?”

    His answer was a soft kiss on the lips and a small smile on his general’s face.

    Oh, but the tales their tempestuous romance would weave.


End file.
